Living With 5SOS
by moramadz
Summary: Hi, I'm Rose Irwin, and this is the story of how I died. Keep in mind that my life wasn't perfect, and it was a busy one, living with your older brother and his bandmates sure keeps a girl busy. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy my story.
1. Nightmares

~Rose's POV~

I woke up to the sound of my own screaming. Ever since I started living with my brother and his bandmates I've been having these terrible nightmares. Last night was the worst. In the dream, everything seemed fine, it was sunny out and it was a gorgeous day. But then everything turned pitch black and that's when I saw the face. The face of the Devil himself. It was the most horrific thing ever. There were these giant horns protruding from both sides of his head, which was splattered in blood. Then he started speaking in a foreign language, but he would stop and say "You'll die" in this horrific sounding voice. It was deep and raspy. I woke up drenched in sweat that night, screaming. Screaming for help. For comfort. But no one came. No one came because it was just me, in that big house. The boys were staying at the studio late that night, working on music for the TMH tour. They didn't come home till noon the next day.

I didn't bother telling Ashton about it because he'd just send me to a therapist. A head shrink. They could say all they wanted, but they wouldn't be able to help me. No one would. I'd have to endure the nightmares all by myself.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 2 am. The boys wouldn't be home for another 10 hours. These days all they ever did was record at the studio, even on their days off. They work so hard to please the 5SOS family. They never cease to disappoint. Some days I get frustrated with Ashton, because I just want to spend time with my brother. It seems that he's never around when I want to spend time with him. But I guess that it doesn't matter much because I've been hanging out with the 1D boys on their days off. They're all so nice. And talented, it amazes me that they didn't win first place on the X-Factor.

The room lightened up. I looked around to find the source of the bright light, and it was my phone. A call from Ashton.

"Hello?" I yawned. "Rose? Are you alright? Were you sleeping?" Ashton's questions flooded my mind. Was I what you would call alright? The answer was no. "Yes, I'm alright. And no, I wasn't sleeping. I woke up a little while ago due to a terrible nightmare, but it's alright now.." I sighed. "You're lying. You sighed. You always sigh when you lie." Ashton said. "What's wrong Rose? Do you want the boys and I home?" Ash added. "No, you don't have to come home because of a stupid nightmare that I had, although it would be nice.." I said. "Kay, be there in 10." Ash said and hung up. Maybe 2:3o am wasn't such a bad time to bond with my sibling.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled on some sweatpants and a crewneck sweater. I walked downstairs and heard a car pull into the driveway. The boys were home. I walked to the door and opened it. Immediately Ashton pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He said and kissed my hair. "What are you sorry for?" I asked, still in Ashton's arms. "For not being there. For always being at the studio when you need me." And for once in my life, I felt like my brother was back. Back from an alien planet, where all he did was eat, record, and sleep, and repeat it the next day, and the day after that, and so on.


	2. Big Brother

~Rose's POV~

Ashton finally let go of me. We walked inside and joined the rest of the boys in the living room. "What was the nightmare about?" Calum asked. "It was a gorgeous day, for starters. Then out of nowhere it became pitch black. And...and then...I saw it.." I shuddered. "What did you see?" Michael asked. "The face of the Devil. He had these gigantic horns coming out of the sides of his head..and his face was splattered in blood..then..he started talking in some foreign language, but then he stopped and said "You'll die", and that's when I woke up screaming, drenched in my own sweat." I said. After that, no one said anything for a while. I guess you could say it was an awkward silence.

"Come here, Rose." Calum said. The sound of his voice startled me a bit, because no one had said anything for a long time. I got up and walked over to Calum. He stood up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I wish I would've been there to comfort you." Calum whispered. He then proceeded to kiss my hair. "Hey now! No funny business, Mr. Hood." Ashton laughed. Calum pulled away from me and rolled his eyes at my brother. "Can't I give her a hug?" Calum asked. "Nope. Not without my permission. And you didn't get my permission." Ashton said sternly. Calum rolled his eyes again. I went back over to where I was sitting before. I looked over at Luke, who fell asleep on the floor.

I sighed and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and stared out the window. "Everything looks so peaceful." I turned around and Michael was standing behind me. "Jesus Christ, Michael. Give me a heart attack, why don't ya!" "Sorry." I rolled my eyes at him and walked back into the living room. I sat down between Calum and Ash.

"Anyone wanna watch a movie?" Ash asked. "Sure." I replied. "What movie?" "Anything as long as it's not scary." I said. I really didn't like scary movies all that much, but I could tolerate them. But after my nightmare, I really didn't want to watch a scary movie. "Okay..how bout..Hercules?" Ash asked. "YES! OMG YES!" I shouted. I love that movie. My ultimate favourite besides Pocahontas 1 and 2. "Woah..You really like Hercules, don'tcha?" Calum asked. "Mhm. It's my favourite, besides Pocahontas 1 and 2." I said. "Ahh, I'll keep that in mind for the future." Calum winked. I blushed and layed my head on his shoulder.


	3. Movies and Cuddling

~Rose's POV~

Ashton put the movie in and I put my head on Calum's shoulder. I could hear Ashton protesting but I just stuck my tongue out at him. A little while into the movie, Calum grabbed my hand and started playing with it. Like he would hold it, then after a few minutes he would play with my fingers. Which was incredibly cute of him because he wasn't even really focused on the movie anymore. All of his attention was on my hand. He was like a toddler with a 10 second attention span. He really is a child at heart.

When end the movie finished, Calum and I were the only ones awake. Michael and Ashton had fallen asleep when Meg and Hercules first met. And Luke had been asleep from the moment he walked into the living room. "Whatcha wanna do now?" I asked. "Uhm..I dunno..anything you wanna do I s'pose.." Calum responded. "So..if I asked you to give me a back rub, would you do it?" "Um..probably not.."

"Damn, it was worth a try." I giggled. "We could watch Pocahauntas?" He asked. "YES YES OMG YES!" I whisper/shouted excitedly because I didn't wanna wake Ash and Mikey up.

So Calum got up and took Hercules out of the DVD player and put Pocahauntas in. He also got some more popcorn and a blanket for us to share. He was so sweet. His girlfriend will be the luckiest girl on the planet. Guys like Calum are rare and don't come around often. I'm just glad that I have Calum, because if I didn't..well..I'd have a pretty borin life. A day with Calum is always an adventure, he's always full of surprises and so unpredictable. (Is it just me that has Unpredictable playing in their head? Yes? Okay.)

By the time the movie had ended, Calum was half asleep. I gently woke him up. "Caaalllluuummm." I whispered. "Hm?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "You should go to bed. The couch is a very uncomfortable place to fall asleep." I rubbed his arm and got up. "Mhmm. But I don't wanna sleep alone." He whined. "Well then get a stuffed animal to sleep with or something." I said. "Mmm nawh..I'd prefer to sleep with you, rather than a stuffed animal." He winked. "Fine, fine. Alright let's go then." I walked up the stairs and I went into his room. I immediately began to undress. By the time Calum had reached his room, I was already stripped down to my bra and underwear and in his bed, half asleep.

"Wow..that was quick, Rose." Calum breathed. "Yeah, I know. I didn't want you to see me get undressed." I said into the pillow. "Why not? I can still see if I look at you under the covers." He said. "I know. But I didn't want you to watch me cause that would be creepy." I turned around to face him. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I could smell his cologne mixed with sweat. It wasn't all that pleasant, but yet it kinda was. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I didn't have any nightmares that night.


	4. Notes pt 1

~Rose's POV~

I woke up at around ten-ish that morning. I rolled over and wasn't surprised to see Calum gone. I got up and went into my room. I looked at my phone, and there was a sticky note stuck to it. I read it.

_Morning Rose! I didn't want to  
wake you up when the boys and I  
left this morning. I'm sorry that  
I had to leave you. I feel horrible. :(  
Call me when you get this,  
Love, Calum xx_

I sighed and called him. "Hello?" Calum said. "Morning Cal." I yawned. "Oh, you got my note. I feel terrible for having to leave you at home alone.." Calum said. "I'm okay, I'll be fine." I reassured him. "Okay..but..can I make it up to you?" Calum asked. "Sure?" I said it like it was more of a question than an answer. "Lemme take you out to dinner tonight. Wear something fancy, but not too fancy." Calum replied. "Okay.." I trailed off. "Great, I'll be back by six o'clock. I'm sending one of the boys over to grab something for me to wear." "Okay..I should probably go then, I need to shower." I answered "Okay, I'll see you soon!" Calum said and hung up.

I put my phone down on the nightstand and went into my bathroom. When I got out of the shower, I heard the door close. I couldn't tell if someone just left, or just came. I went downstairs and saw Luke get into his car. I sighed with relief and went to go make sure that the door was locked. Luckily it was. I went back upstairs and blow dried my hair. I took my time picking out an outfit and doing my makeup. At about five thirty-ish I was ready. (Rose)

I went down to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. At five fifty, the boys walked in, one by one. First Michael, then Luke, and then Ashton. "Your date awaits, m'lady." Luke said. "Don't say date, Luke." Ashton sighed. "I only agreed to this because I wanted to be a good brother." Ashton added. I nodded and took Michael's arm as he led me out to Calum. "Here is the lady, sir." Michael said in a posh British accent. It only made sense since we did live in London.

"You look beautiful." Calum practically drooled. "AYE! KEEP YOUR HANDS NORTH OF THE BOOTY AND SOUTH OF CHEST!" Ashton yelled. "I do apologize for him, what he's saying is keep your hands to yourself, sir." Michael revised Ashton's words in that posh accent. I giggled a little. "Shall we go?" Calum asked, opening my door for me. "We shall." I smiled.


	5. Dates

~Rose's POV~

I got in Calum's car and he shut the door once I was inside. "So uh..where is it that you're taking me, exactly?" I questioned. "You'll see. Just be patient." Calum said. "You know I'm not patient!" I replied. Calum looked at me and winked. I shook my head and laughed. "You're such a dork." I giggled. "Hey.." Calum frowned. "Don't worry, I meant it in the nicest way possible!" I added. "Mhmmm, suuuuurrrreeee..." Cal drug out 'sure'.

"We're here!" Calum said thirty minutes later! "Wow..quite nice.." I said. The place he took me to was a small, little cafe type restaurant. It was secluded, and I hadn't ever heard about it, and I doubt there would be any 5SOS fans there. "I found this place a while back." Calum smiled. "I think I was actually taking a walk with Luke..eh..maybe..I don't remember.." You could tell he was in deep thought just by looking at him. "Shall we go inside?" I asked. "Oh right!" Calum offered his arm and I gladly took it. We walked inside the restaurant, and I was surprised to see that the interior was actually really beautiful. It looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside.

"Amazing right? The first time I walked in here, I couldn't wrap my mind at the thought of how big this place actually was." The inside looked like it had once been an ice cream parlour cause the walls were a minty green, but that added a certain elegance to the dark cherry wood tables. The two things seemed to contradict themselves, and the end result was very beautiful. We were soon greeted by an average height girl, and she had blonde hair, and she looked to be around 17, maybe 16, but I could be wrong.

"Hello, just the two of you?" She asked. I looked at her name tag and it read 'Hallie'. What an interesting name. "Yes, just the two of us." Calum responded. "Alright, if you would follow me." She grabbed two menus and headed off toward a table. "Is this table okay?" She asked. Calum looked at me, as if he was waiting for approval. I nodded. "Yes, this'll be perfect. Thank you." Calum replied. Since when was Cal so proper?

Calum took a seat, and I sat across from him. Hallie handed us our menus and told us what drinks they have, and what the soup of the day was. She soon left to leave us to decide what we wanted. "Since when had you become so proper?" I asked. "Oh..ya know..since the beginning of time." Calum replied humorously. "Ah, so, what you're telling me is that you're as old as dirt?" I laughed. "Yes, that seems to be it.." Calum looked at me. I smiled and looked back at my menu, still deciding what I wanted.

Hallie came back and took our orders. I decided that I would get whatever Calum was going to get. He usually has good taste. "And what would you like to drink?" Hallie asked. "I would like a vanilla milkshake." I said. "And I will also have a vanilla milkshake." Calum said. "Okay." Hallie wrote down our orders and left.

~

"I have somewhere else I want to take you." Calum said once we were outside. "Oh, and where would that be?" I asked. "Somewhere special to me." Calum responded. We reached Cal's car and he opened the door for me once again. I got in and he closed it. He then got in and started the car. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see where we're going." Calum said. I closed my eyes and put one hand over them. I used my other hand to hold Calum's hand.

"Annnndddddd...We're here!" Calum said excitedly. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. "No, not yet." I sighed and carefully got out of the car with Calum's assistance. We walked for what seemed like ten minutes. "Okay, now you can open your eyes." Calum removed my hand from my face. I opened my eyes, and gasped. We were what looked like the middle of a forest. We were standing in a clearing, and there was a little stream about three feet away. There were flowers everywhere.

"This is absolutely beautiful!" I gushed. "I always come here when I want to think about things.." Calum titled his head to look at me. "How did you find this?" I asked. "Do you remember that one time I got lost in this forest?" Calum asked. "Yeah.." I replied. "Well when I was aimlessly wandering around, trying to find my way back to you guys, I found this place." I turned around to face him. "It's gorgeous." I whispered as if the slightest sound would destroy everything. I moved closer to Calum and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We stayed still and stood there for the longest time. When it was getting dark Calum said, "We should probably go back..it would be terrible if we got lost.." I sighed. "Yeah.." We slowly made our way back to the car. We both got in the car and Calum drove us home.


	6. Thank You, Calum

~Rose's POV~

We arrived home at around nine thirty-ish. We walked inside the house. "I was expecting y'all to be out later." Michael winked. "Ohmygod, Michael." Calum said. "I'm not like that. I wouldn't ever." He added. "I know, I'm just kidding." Michael said. I turned my attention to Calum. "Thank you, Calum. I really appreciate what you did." I smiled. "No problem. I'm more than happy to take you out." Calum smiled back. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK!" Ashton cried and pulled me into his chest. "Jeeze Ash, I was only gone for a few hours..it's not like it's a big deal or anything.." I mumbled into his chest. "It's a big deal to me because I'm your older brother, Rose. But did you have fun?" Ashton asked, loosening his grip on me. "Yeah, course I did. Cal was such a gentleman." I said looking and smiling at Calum. He smiled back at me. "Good, I'm glad you had fun." Ashton said.

I gave them both a smile and walked up to my room. I changed out of my dress and boots and changed into Rose. I layed on my bed for a while that night, thinking about how the day went and how I wish it could've lasted longer. I crawled into bed around ten-thirty that night. However, I never did manage to fall asleep because of a throbbing pain in my ribcage. I yelled for Ashton.

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" Ashton asked worriedly, running into my room. "My ribcage hurts, Ash." I winced out. "It hurts to breath." I added. "We need to get you to the hospital." Ashton helped me out of bed. "Calum, Michael, Luke!" Ashton yelled. The boys sleepily poked their heads out of their rooms and stared at us. "What's wrong with Rose?" Michael asked. "She has to go to the hospital." Ashton said. He never did tell them what for. "Let's go!" Calum shouted at the boys. Ashton and Luke helped me into the passenger seat of the car. Once all the boys were in the car, Ash drove to the hospital.


	7. Hospital Trips pt 1

~Rose's POV~

It was getting harder for me to breathe. Each breath felt like I was closer to dying than the last. I didn't want to die. Not now, anyways. I'd always dreamed of getting married, having kids, having a successful life before dying. Never did I ever imagine it would end like this. I was too young. I had never actually wished for death. Though I guess death doesn't respond to wishes, it just comes and over powers you. It's something that's always there, just never noticed until it's desperately needed. I could feel the world slowly coming to an end in my eyes. Ashton was tightly gripping my hand, Calum was holding my other hand through the crack between the seat and the car frame. Luke and Michael were pleading for me to stay conscious. Like I had a choice. Almost as if I could choose life, or death.

We arrived at the hospital, and I was so close to closing my eyes for the final time. It took everything in me to stay here, on earth, to stay alive. The last thing I remember was being rushed into an emergency room and having IV needles stuck in me.


End file.
